When it Was Dark
by Dawnisreallytired
Summary: I wanted to do a one-shot but decided on having two short chapters. (I may continue this who knows)
1. Chapter 1

Darkness, then a sudden hit of various new colors, then darkness.

Smokekit's first attempt at opening his eyes. He blinked hesitantly once more, before finally peering them opening and slowly looking around.

Green. Brown. Blue. Grey.

The colors seemed almost blinding to him, only used to seeing pitch black. After blinking several more times his eyes finally managed to adjust. He settled down comfortably, until a deep purr startled him, the fur he was wrapped up in had moved until he was looking straight into deep amber eyes.

The cat who bared them wore a kind, soft smile. She gently licked the top of his head and he instantly knew who it was.

His mother.

"I see you've finally open your eyes, my little Smokekit," she whispered softly, "Your siblings have already opened theirs, they're waiting for you, just outside. Why don't you try walking around to meet them?"

An encouraging nudge, then another. Smokekit hesitantly stumbled away from the nest, pausing every so often so he could regain his balance. He finally made it to the den's entrance, and squinted his eyes slightly as the bright light hit his face before stepping out. A whole new set of colors awaited him.

Orange. White. Yellow. Pink.

He looked around for a moment before noticing kits stumbling around playfully near him. He took a look at their coat colors.

The biggest kit, a tom, has his same smoky grey pelt but his paws were white, like his mothers. Next to him, a she-cat scampered around her pelt was pitch black, like it had been when his eyes were closed. The last kit, another she-cat had a dark brown pelt with black stripes swirling around it.

After a moment of watching them, the smoky grey tom noticed him and padded, more like stumbled up to him. "Smokekit?" He tilted his head curiously.

Smokekit simply nodded in response, and parted his jaw to speak, but was quickly interrupted when he was playfully shoved to the ground by the tom.

"Let's play!" He shouted, boisterously, before seeming to remember his manners and stepped off of him.

"Oh, I'm Sootkit!" He announced before pinning him back to the ground, this time playfully nipping at his ears.

The other two she-kits seemed to have noticed their brother had left them and stumbled over as well, the black one introducing herself as Ashkit and the dark brown tabby as Mudkit.

Smokekit clearly looked uncomfortable with being pinned down but played along anyways, batting at Sootkit's muzzle playfully.

Ashkit and Mudkit ended up joining in as well, the four changing from game to game at times. They played for what seemed to be forever, until the voice of their mother who had beckoned them back inside the nursery as the blue sky began to turn orange.

They all settled back into the nest, his mother curling around them all to keep them warm.

One by one they drifted off to sleep, Smokekit being the last one to fall asleep, letting out a purr of content before closing his eyes once more.


	2. New Sights, New Dangers

Chapter 2: New Sights, New Dangers

Smokekit awoke from his slumber as he felt a gentle prod in his shoulder. _Ashkit_. He thought glancing at the she-cat who was excitedly bouncing around, losing her balance from time to time but never falling down.

"Come on Smokekit! Let's play!" She chirped happily before gently nipping at his ears.

Smokekit batted at her playfully with a grin.

"Alright! Alright!" He squeaked, " Stop chewing on my ears before they fall off!" He said playfully before bouncing out of the nest under the watchful eye of their mother before padding outside.

He and Ashkit began to playfight with each other, Sootkit and Mudkit having joined along too.

It hadn't been long since the woke up before a viscious screech was heard above camp. Smokekit's ears flattened against his head and pressed himself against his siblings, fearing what was happening as a strange shaped creature circled around in the sky still screeching.

The other cats were panicking attempting to shove themselves into dens and bushes, anywhere they could hide.

"Smokekit! Mudkit! Sootkit! Ashk- No!" his mother screamed as the giant creature dove down and picked up a screeching Mudkit.

"Mama! Mama! Mama! Help!" She cried, the creature starting to head back up into the sky.

His mother immediately leaped into action attempted to leap up upon the back of the bird, she succeeded, but the bird shook her off, sending her falling back to the ground before taking off with a shreiking Ashkit.

His mother, Marshstep, immediately began running in the direction the creature had gone but the other cats had started coming out of their hiding places looking sad and scared.

 _What happened? Why did it take Ashkit? Will she come back?_ Smokekit found himself wondering. Suddenly he didn't feel like playing anymore, suddenly he just wanted to go back in the nest and cuddle in his mother's soft fur when it was dark, like Ashkit's fur.


End file.
